Hidden in Shadow
by Rowana Renee
Summary: Yet another Angsty Ranger-Themed poem. Aren't I cheerful? . Yes I am, Willers NEVER suffers when I'm writing fictions about him. Lying of course. Yeah, this is another Let's Be Mean To Willers type thing. .


_Hidden in shadow, from light and remorse,  
__Silent and still, no breath, like a corpse.  
__Yet alive with no sound, moving deadly through the trees  
__Like a hunter or ghost, silently stalking and killing as pleased._

_Wrapped in pure nature, a veil seldom seen.  
__A prisoner of shadow, a captive, yet free.  
__A mask, a blank page, hides his true world.  
__What will ever leave his bare flag unfurled?_

_Emotionless, stoic, yet scared and alone.  
__Robed still in shadow, he's chilled to the bone.  
__He trembles for fear, yet still stays the same,  
__Hidden in shadow where none know his name._

_Chased through the forest where no one can run,  
__He still flees in silence; his quest not yet done.  
__A quiver 'cross his back filled with a dozen twice over,  
__And two knives at his side in a patch of green clover._

"_It's not enough; it's never enough."_

_The hunter, the hunted, locked in a deadly dance.  
__This isn't a game, it's death by pure chance.  
__He tries to fight back, and yet by fear becomes frozen.  
__There's no to help him, save him from the path that he's chosen._

_He can't escape the voice, can't escape his fear.  
__He can't stop the rainfall, can't stop his falling tears.  
__The hunted is prey, and the hunter has won,  
__Yet it seems on this day, that no life will be undone._

_The hunter speaks, softly muttering his piece.  
__And when he begins, his voice fills with grief.  
_"_Let me see inside your mind, young one filled with fear.  
__It won't hurt to let me in; it won't hurt to let me near."_

_The hunted then stares in awe and in woe,  
__What horrible death will the hunter bestow,  
__Hidden in shadow where no one can see,  
__In a clearing of clover where red blood will bleed?_

_The hunted speaks, his voice shaken with sobs.  
__He wouldn't mind, really, if death his pain stopped.  
_"_No one can see my mind, no one can come in.  
__They enter only to injure and laugh as they rend."_

_The hunter says no, he'll cause no fell harm.  
_"_As you see dear lad, I am not really armed."  
__He stares at the hunted, pity in eyes.  
__And with the hunted, the hunter then cries._

_An odd sight it is, the hunter and hunted.  
__It seems at this time that fear's growth is stunted.  
__The hunted then flees, with the hunter just watching.  
__He can hear the hour glass, shattered, but ne'er stopping._

_Hidden in shadow, locked far away.  
__The hunter has vanished, and vanished he'll stay.  
__No one can see his mind, no one can read his thoughts.  
__Why then, why, does he turn then and stop?_

_Is it because of the hunter, his understanding and tears?  
__Is it because the hunted knows that there's a way to end his fears?  
__Hidden in shadow, far from all hate  
__The hunted trembles in solitude, awaiting his fate._

_Hidden in shadow, alone, so alone  
__The hunted watches his reflection, his shimmering clone.  
__He wonders if ever he'll have another chance  
__To save his lost ember from the place where fires dance._

_He sees smoke curling, higher and higher  
__It reminds him of warriors, and of funeral pyres.  
__To be with the wind, forever and stay,  
__To have that for a moment, he'd give anything away._

_He closes his eyes and waits for his dreams.  
__Dreams like fire in mirrors, that are not as they seem.  
__The hunter watches from a close hill, watching and waiting,  
__Awaiting the kill._

_Morning dawns bright, lit by the sun  
__Yet still the hunted hides, still the only one.  
__With narrowed eyes the hunter follows, closer every heartbeat.  
__He appears in an instant, hungry for the heart's cease._

_But the hunted doesn't see, he only keeps walking  
__Unaware of the hunter and the prey that it's stalking.  
__He stops for a moment, a time to take breath  
__And the hunter sees a chance to give the boy rest._

_Gentle, ever gentle, he guides the lad home  
__Never to wander and never to roam.  
__When the lad awakes he hears a faint voice  
__Giving a promise and giving a choice._

"_I'll never let you go, I'll never let you fall.  
__I'll always catch and keep you, no matter if you fall.  
__Let me inside your mind, let me in right now  
__Let me come inside your mind and I'll never let you down."_

_The hunted sighs and wearily agrees,  
__Needing rest he collapses to his knees.  
__The hunter takes pity and as he enters sighs,  
_"_I'll heal you now and comfort, if you'll only close your eyes."_

Fire, precious fire, dancing on the moon.  
Higher, ever higher, it shall reach the sky, and soon.  
Brighter, glowing brighter, it's nearly as the sun.  
Fire, precious fire, now it has begun.

**No he's not dead if that's what you think. This can be either Will or Halt, you pick. ^.^ Today I feel like writing angsty poems for the rangers for some reason! ^.^**


End file.
